


Els Bells

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: domestic mavin, little mavin child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has her first crush. Damnit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Els Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Domestic/Future prompt: Person A and Person B are happily married and have either a son or daughter in kindergarten. Their child is hand making Valentines for their class, when Person A notices that their kid is blushing and putting extra stickers/glitter on one child's Valentine in particular. Person A realises that their child has their first crush 
> 
> In all honesty this was my second fic for the valentines exchange but it never got written in time, thought I would post it in my own places.

Michael stuck his head around the door frame, opening his mouth to tell his 6 year old little girl that dinner was nearly ready when he noticed the state of the table. Glitter was dusted across the whole table, sprinkling down to the floor around her as she knelt on the carpet, hunched over a pile of hastily chopped up pink and red card. A small stack was teetering against her knees but she looked much more concentrated on the one she was working on than any she had beside her.

"What do you have there Els?" He called out, strolling into the room.

 

“NOTHING!” The little girl screeched and tugged the piece of red paper of the table, crushing it in her hand as she whipped it underneath the table and out of sight, her bright auburn curls folding around her head, hiding her from sight. 

Michael edged over and brushed the curls off her shoulder, leaning down and peeking in as she side eyed him from beneath her arms. She squeaked and pulled herself tighter as Michaels fingers danced across her ribs and she giggled. 

"Daddy no! That tickles!" Her voice high pitched and little body shaking as she tried to stay holding onto the table.

With a squeal she succumbed to the fits of laughter and released the table, the card underneath her tumbling to the floor.

It was a small card, red with a wonky cut pink heart in the centre, smothered in glitter with ‘Happy Valentines day’ scribbled as neatly as her 6 year old hands could handle across the top and bottom in blotchy purple marker. 

Michael snatched it up and jogged out of the room with it as his daughter recovered and scrambled after him.

"Hey Gav, guess what?" He said in a sing-song voice as he strolled into the kitchen, Ellie hot on his heels.

"What, love?" His husband replied, not glancing up from the food on the stove as Michael wrapped his arms around him from behind.

 

“I think our little girl has her first crush.” He whispered into Gavins ear, holding the card out in front in front of his husband as Ellie grabbed at the back of his shirt angrily, tugging at the material. 

 

“Daaaaddy no! Don’t tell him!” She whined, scolding him with a slap to his arm. Michael swung his arms around her dramatically and lifted her into his arms, her wild red hair flying across her face as she protested.

“Why not pumpkin?” He giggled, securing her against him with his arms under her bottom as she hid her face in his shoulder. He got his answer a few moments later when Gavin wrapped them both in a tight hug and babbled at the speed of light, a thing that was oh so Gavin. 

 

“Oh Ellie oh my little girl you’re growing up, who is he? is he nice is he older than you? Or is he a she? Whoever it is better not be older than you, my little girl you’re only 6 you’re too young for a relationship! But it’s so cute! we have to meet them!” He jumped up and down excitedly, voice getting higher and higher until Michael wanted to cover both his and Ellies ears to protect them.

 

“That’s why, daddy you did it now.” She whined into his ear, hiding her face in his shoulder.

 

“Sorry baby.” He apologised softly when Gavin pulled away and took her from Michael, lowering her down into one of the kitchen stools.

"Who is it?" He asked, hands clasped together in front of him.

"His name’s James." She sighed, giving in with a pout. Michael searched his memory for any hints at whether they had met this mysterious boy or not, he couldn’t remember a James at any birthday parties, club meetings or park play days. In fact he couldn’t recall any boys at all. He hadn’t expected this day to come so soon, she was too young, too young for first love. He felt like slapping himself when his thoughts broke through to him. Love? She’s fucking 6.

“Do we need to have the talk?” Gavin blurted out and Ellie started giggling immediately, hair bouncing with the force of the laughter.

 

“Dad I’m six.”

 

She climbed down off the stool and patted Gavin on the knee, staring up at him with as serious an expression she could manage, “Anyway I don’t think I want to know. You and daddy make weird noises at night.” Gavin and Michael watched her leave with matching looks of shock on their faces. Blushing they looked away from each other and Gavin went back to dishing up dinner while Michael chased Ellie down for the second time.

 

\---

 

“Do you think that’s him?” Gavin asked as he pressed his face against the railings by the school gate. Ellie was with her friends, large blue backpack over her shoulder and red hair whipping around in the breeze. Gavin was pointing towards a blonde boy across the playground, walking in the general direction of the group of girls.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit creepy, Gav. To be watching a bunch of kids from outside the school like this?” Michael whispered back, keeping an eye out and waving nervously to parents as they passed.

“Nah, she’s our daughter, we’re just keeping an eye on he- she’s waving, Michael!” He cut off and Michael couldn’t help it as something inside him pulled him to the gate and he too pressed his face tight against the metal. They watched as the boy approached Ellie and pulled her aside. They walked a few paces before he reached into his bag and shyly threw a bright piece of card at her before awkwardly rocking on the spot and taking off at a sprint towards the school doors. Ellie reached down, picked up the card and they watched, mouths open and eyes lighting up as she hugged it to her chest and tucked it in the front pocket of her dress.

Michael and Gavins hands found each other’s and they gripped each other tight, smiling so wide they may split their faces while they watched Ellie skip back to her friends, so happy.


End file.
